Reinarnation
by White Eyed Angel
Summary: The first thing she heard were voices, muffled at first but slowly beoming clearer. Her eyelashes fluttered before she opened her eyes and the first thing she heard was, "Oh thank god your okay Lilykinz!"


Dream Again

Chapter 1: The accident

Ginny looked out her window sullenly washing the dishes. She could have done them with magic but she preferred doing them by hand as it usually helped keep her mind off stuff if anything was bothering her. Unfortunately this tactic wasn't working for her.

She was allowed to be worried right? After all it was Lily's first year and with all the trouble Albus and James got in last year she could only hope they didn't influence their younger sister's decisions this year.

Ginny sighed, finding nothing left to wash, took her hands out of the now slowly draining soapy water, dried them on the new pink floral tea towel and climbed upstairs. Maybe she could get some reading in before Harry came home from work.

She grabbed the muggle book she got yesterday, _Pride and Prejudice_, then sat down on the bed to read. She had recently taken a liking to muggle books, especially Shakespeare. Unlike most people would think Romeo and Juliette wasn't her favorite, it was actually one of the less common ones, King Lear.

Upon sitting on her bead she realized she was missing something so she flicked her carrot red hair behind her shoulders and accio-ed a green apple. An apple that was ironically the same shade of green as her eyes were without her glamour charm. She had somehow put it on herself as a baby so she would look like all the other Weasley's. Now normally she wouldn't leave that glamour charm on herself but it was the fact that her eyes were the exact same shade as Harry's that she didn't take it off. She had spent many hours brooding over it when she found out what her eyes really looked like but had eventually left it be and went back to her brown eyed self. She snapped out of her thoughts and started reading, _Pride and Prejudice_.

It was in that exact same position, with a half eaten green apple, that Harry found her in later. Harry smiled before falling across the bed into her lap and exclaiming how exhausted he was. This hadn't even gotten a response from his _Darling wife_ and so he had realized something was wrong. "Got your mind on Lily, have you?" Harry had asked her.

It was only then did she look up from her book and say, "Hello dear, How was your day at work?" the costmary greeting for when he returned home.

Harry had frowned and said, "Now darling, you're dodging the question."

Ginny looked up from her book, sighed and put it on her mahogany bedside table. She then looked at Harry worriedly and said, "I'm worried about her Harry. What if she turns out like Albus and James? What if people give her a hard time? What if she's put in slithering and everyone hates her?!" she had started getting a bit hysterical near the end.

Harry had then looked up from his _comfortable_ position on his wife's lap and reassured her, "Don't worry Ginny you know how Lily is, the most sensible of our kids. If anything we're going to worry about how she's going to keep her brother's in check once she's in ravenclaw."

Seeing this did nothing to sooth his almost hysterical wife, so he flipped on the side of the bed opposite he fell across the bed on and proceeded to advance on his wife tickling her off the bed.

"Stop it Harry!" she screamed well giggling like mad, "You know how ticklish I am!"

Harry had said nothing in response only proceeding to tickle her belly and neck, the most ticklish parts on her body.

They were so caught up in it they didn't notice how they were slowly advancing towards the stairs, until it was too late. Ginny screamed as she felt the flooring disappear under her feet as she tumbled down the stairs. Harry just watched on in horror as the love of his life slowly met her doom, which he could do nothing about. Ginny saw the floor before she hit her head.

All of a sudden she felt a strange feeling overcame her. It felt like she was being ripped in two. She tried to scream but she couldn't. It wasn't until she saw her body that she realized something wasn't right. But she didn't have any time to contemplate what happened as she suddenly felt a tug and was pulled away. She swirled through her house until she was going to too quick to make out any of the scenery anymore. One time she thought she saw the Hogwarts express but knew it couldn't be possible. She was sure with all the spinning she was doing she would have barfed, had she had a body. It was a bit like traveling by portkey only this was much worse. Eventually she stopped and was shrouded in darkness again.

************************************************************************

The first thing she heard were voices, muffled at first but slowly became clearer. Eventually she could make out what hey were saying.

"This is your entire fault Padfoot!"

"How's it my fault Prongs?! You were the one who started tickling her!"

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't suggested it to me!"

"How was I supposed to know she was so ticklish?!"

"Quiet! She's waking up now."

Indeed Ginny was. Her eyelashes fluttered a bit before she slowly opened them. The first thing she saw were two boys, who seemed worried. She wondered why and where she was but her thoughts were stopped short as the boy with glasses said worriedly, "Oh thank god you not dead Lilykinz!"

* * *

AN: So how'd you like it? Was it good? Do you want more? Please review!


End file.
